Hinamori's Diary
by Sakuni
Summary: Hitsugaya invades Hinamori's room and finds her diary, and Hitsugaya read it and found an entry wherein Hinamori wrote 'I think I have developed feelings for HIM.' HitsuHina Discontinued ?
1. How the chaos started

…I made another fanfic….this time it's Bleach…

XDDDDD ihaven't even finished Sasuke's back…anyways, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hitsugaya….but I wish I did…

* * *

It was a sunny day in Soul Society, and Hitsugaya was doing the mountains of paperwork while Matsumoto was asleep.

_Weeeee……flowers everywhere……wait, I'm naked and I'm running around a field of flowers…Bah! Who cares? As Long as taichou and the paperwork isn't here, I'm happy!!! WEEEEEEEE!!!! This would be perfect if a giant bottle of sake would appear._

"Matsumoto…"

_Eh? That voice sounds familiar…_

"Matsumoto…."

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!1 DON'T EAT ME GIANT TAICHOU!!!"

" Giant…taichou?"

"Ah, gomenasai, taichou. Hehehehe… I guess I was asleep."

"I have no time for excuses Matsumoto, now, go do your paperwork?"

"GAH?! All of it? That'll take me a…a…a year to finish!!!"

"You'll be able to finish it if you don't drink tonight."

"But…but taichou! Drinking is like breathing to me! Can't you do it alone taichou!"

"No,. I have been doing the paperwork for the past 3 weeks while you were sleeping Matsumoto."

"ano….can't you do it for another week????" Matsumoto smiled at her taichou.

"NO! NOW GET TO WORK"

"Please."

"No."

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"NO!!!!! SHADDAP MATSUMOTO AND DO YOUR WORK!" and her taichou was pissed.

"Eh….taichou, cool off…" And Histugaya left the office and took a walk around Seireitei.

_Damn Matsumoto. If she was only doing her job instead of drinking all the time, I woudn't be in this hellhole. Now, I have no time to relax…why did I join the Shinigami anyway…? Yeh, that's right so that I could be with…_

"Shirou-chan!" the beautiful Hinamori was running towards the prodigy, Hitsugaya Toushirou.

" AH!?" Hitsugaya was startled…by his one and only ( I think o.O) weakness, Hinamori Momo.

"Shirou-chan? Are you ok?" And as usual Hinamori is concerned of HER shirou-chan.

"er..Yes and that's Hitsugaya taichou to you."

"Aww, I want to call you Shirou-chan." Hinamori smiled at him.

"uh..er…Whatever…" Hitsugaya was blushing. His face was as red as a tomato ( well, who woudn't blush when their love one simles at them?)

"Are you alright? You look really red.?"

"I'm alright. Don't mind me."

"TAAAAAAAIIIIIIICCHHHHHHHHOOOOOOUUUUUU!!!" A familiar annoying voice shouted.

"Oh. No…." Hitsugaya's moment to confess ruined …by a person no other than…

"Matsumoto-san! Ohayou." Hinamori was happy as usual.

"I told you, call me Rangiku. Sooooo….was I interrupting something? Eh, taichou?" Matsumoto had an evil grin.

"uh…NO!"

"So, when will you finally ask Hinamori-chan to be your Girl-"

"MATSUMOTO! What happened to the paperwork you were supposed to finish?"

"Uhh…er…I finished it!" she smiled.

"Just make sure you did Matsumoto."

"Of course I did taichou…I mean just because I screw up sometimes doesn't mean I don't get my work done…right?"

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. " Good. Because I have another pile of paperwork for you."

_Gawd…he doesn't stop does he? why can't he do it himself? He's a prodigy right? Besides, the taichou should be responsible for all the paperwork._

"Come, Matsumoto I will lead you to the paperwork….See you later Hinamori." He said.

"Yes, See you later….shirou-chan…" Hinamori paused for a while. " shirou-chan….you've grown fast.."

As Hitsugaya was leading Matsumoto to her doom, he noticed something as he passed the 5th Division's fukutaichou's room.

"Er…you go on Matsumoto…" he said as he was walking towards Hinamori's room.

"Thinking dirty thoughts eh, taichou?" Matsumoto gave him an evil grin.

Hitsugaya was blushing really, really hard. " I don't know what you're talking about Matsumoto. Now, go to the office and do the paperwork."

"Whatever taichou…but remember...wear a birth con-"

"SHADDAP MATSUMOTO!" the embarrassed taichou shouted. "

"Whatever…..Good Luck on what you're planning taichou!" and she left Hitsugaya.

_Damn Matsumoto. What a perverted mind…Like I would do that to Hinamori…._

_**Oh, but you would!**_

_Who the hell are you? And how did you get on my shoulder?_

_**I'm Perverted Hitsugaya.**_

_Perverted WHO?_

**_Hitsugaya, geez, what are you? Deaf? I am the perverted part of your brain and I have come to tell you to wear condom, cause once she gets babies it won't be pretty! Just lookit' your conscience! We have man babies!_**

_Perverted Part of My brain? What are you, my conscience?_

**_Hell no! Your conscience is a goody-two-shoes and I screwed him yesterday!….anyways….why dontcha do 'it' to YOUR Hinamori? You know you want to…._**

_What are you saying???!!! Get outta my mind!!!! _

Hitsugaya finally stopped talking to his 'perverted side' and looked around Hinamori's room ( Jeez, talk about invading someone's privacy). While he was invading, he stumbled upon a pink book.

"eh, what's this?" Hitsugaya raised a brow. He turned the book around and saw what was written.

"Hinamori's Diary……"

* * *

**A/n: **UGHHH!! This story will probably suck and I won't get any reviews…I'm sorry for the short chapter...ARGHH! I hate myself...

Well, I just want all of you who's reading this to know that I am open to ideas and suggestions…but not to flames…please no flames...this is my first Bleach fanfic…

Omg! There's yaoi…..EI, DON'T BLAME ME!! BLAME MY SIBLING…-.-

P.S. some of you might notice that the first event that happened was similar to another story. Well….I want all of you to know that if I get enough reviews…I will make a Chapter 2 and put events that are not similar to any other story. And if you saw some event that are similar…please…I want you all to know that I have only read 4 bleach fanfics!!!! Gomenasai for the long note.


	2. The first entry

Wow…I got reviews! It's a miracle!!! yey!!! I would like to dedicate this fanfic to my best friend…because without her, I would never even start making fanfics…DAnyways..the yaoi I was talking about in the last author's note..is the conscience and the perverted side…I think…whatever…don't mind me…hehehehehe ….R&R!!

**Diclaimer: **I don't own Hitsugaya Toushirou, Hinamori Momo or the other characters in

Bleach…

----♪□▪▫♥▫▪□♪----

_Hinamori's Diary? Her diary where all her secrets are written…? Wow, this is great…WAIT! NOO!!! I mustn't invade her privacy!! Heck! I've already invaded her privacy!!! I mustn't…invade…must…stop…hand…from…flipping…the…pages…Oh no, too late…Don't look Hitsugaya! Don't look! NOOO!!!! Ugh…I Hate Myself… _

Hitsugaya gazed into the open book he was now holding. Thinking if he was going to read it or not. Because if he did read it and Hinamori finds out about it then, their relationship is over….FOREVER!!!( Muwahahahaha! Then Histuagaya will be mine…XD). "Should I?..." he asked himself.

**"Go….do.it…" ** a mysterious voice in his head said.

_"Who's there???!" _

**"Who cares…just do it…" **

_"Do what??!!!" _

**"Read it, stupid…Do it…" **

_"………" _

**"Do it…" **

_"……….." _

**"What?! Are you just gonna be quiet until Hinamori comes back to her room and finds you holding her precious diary?" **

_"I…." _

Just as he was going to answer the voice in his head, Hinamori came in.

Dun.

Dun.

DUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!

"Shirou-chan? What are you doing here?" Hinamori asked the white-haired boy.

"Ah..ah…" Histugaya was busted…

**"HIDE THE BOOK AND RUN DOOD!!!" **

"Shirou-chan?" HInamori became suspicious.

"It…It's Histuagaya taichou to you.."

"…What are you doing in here Shirou-chan?"

"I was just a…just…checking! You never know when thieves will enter your room." Hitsuagaya then hid the notebook on his back.

"Oh, Sankyuu Shirou-chan!" Hinamori gave a smile.

"Well, I'll be going now…bye, Hinamori-cha-a-a-a-a….BYE!" Hinamori smiled once again after Tou-chan ( me: XD) left.

Hitsugaya hurried to his room where Matsumoto and mountains of paperwork were waiting.

"GAK! MATSUMOTO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE??" Hitsugaya screamed nervously.

"Hitsuagaya taichou! Hehehehe…what brings you here?" Matsumoto hid the saku she was holding under the couch.

"I was asking you that question Matsumoto." HIstuagaya was breathing very fast…

"Uh…Are you okay, taichou?" Matsumoto said as she was trying to get out from the original subject. "You look pale…shall I bring you to the 4th division?"

"No need, Matsumoto…."

"Could it be? You are tired because you failed at your first perverted activity and Hinamori-chan chased you out?"

"Shut up Matsumoto. It was nothing like that. Now, go do your paperwork."

"Hmph, and here I was trying to help…He couldn't even admit he was trying something perverted."

"MATSUMOTO!!!!"

"EEP!"

**-After Hitsugaya gave Matsumoto a long lecture about how he wasn't perverted-**

Hitsugaya went to his room and sat at his favorite chair, thinking…

_Why did I take this…? how stupid of me. If Hinamori finds out, I'm dead…say goodbye to the 10th division taichou…I'm gone… _

**"Dude, just read it and maybe you'll find out more about Momo-chan…" ** A voice from his head told him.

_Momo-chan? … _

**"Just read it…" **

_I…can't… _

**Read it… **

**Read it… **

**Read it… **

And the words echoed in his head until he was ready to burst.

"BWAAAGHHH! I HAVE TO READ IT?!!!"

And he finally burst…

As he flipped through the pages, he saw the diary entry…

------

_January 12_

_Dear Diary, _

_What a rough day…we battled so many hollows today…but it was all worth it…wanna know why? Because I battled with **HIM**. I'm so glad…I really love being with him…Just seeing him smile makes my day…KAWAII! I just wanna hug him all day…but of course, I can't do that…If I did, he would probably be annoyed…I really don't know why but I want to be by his side forever. I wish I knew why I feel this way about him… _

_Well, I hope tomorrow will also be a great day. __J _

_Hinamori _

Hitsugaya closed the book. And he was...

furious…

angry…

wants to rip everything to pieces…

"DAMMIT!!! WHO THE HELL IS THAT GUY!" He screamed. "HOW COULD HINAMORI LIKE SUCH A GUY??!!!"

**"Well, why don't you find out for yourself…." ** The little devlish voice in his head told him.

"Yeah…."

**"Then, you could kill him…." **

"yeah….Let's do it…"

**-Outside Hitsugaya's room.- **

"Huh? Who is taichou talking to?" Matsumoto wondered. "What a crazy guy…"

----♪□▪▫♥▫▪□♪----

**A/n: ** Yeh1 I finished chapter 2! Sorry it was a little short and not funny….

…I'm speechless…..Anyway, thanks for the reviews guys….I hope you like this chapter…If I don't get enough reviews…I'm not gonna continue coz that means…I suck…I suck already…ugh...DX

Please review!!!! D


End file.
